Time To Stop Pretending
by bowtiesandpeonies
Summary: Chuck and Blair come face to face to the brutal truth after a confronting afternoon together. Set Season five.


"This won't take long, I promise." Blair said as they stepped into Vera Wang's Bridal House, "Wait until you see the dress, you'll love it. But it does still need some minor tunings, so don't judge too harshly."

The shop was too clean, and white, and already Chuck felt as though he was suffocating, he wondered if Blair was torturing him on purpose, surely she knew the impact this situation would have on him? On the both of them even.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear." He managed to say without sounding too uncomfortable, luckily she was too excited do notice the drop in his eyes.

She sighed happily as she disappeared behind a thickly laced curtain, "You're right," She agreed vainly.

There was silence in the shop as Blair got undressed behind the curtain and waited for the seamstress to assist with putting on the gown. Chuck moved around in the shop slowly, observing a dress every now and then, he cleared his throat.

"So I guess you're happy your whole life is going perfectly smooth?" He said as he got closer to her changing room. "Just like you planned."

"It is a refreshing change, yes." Blair replied, smoothing out her hair as the seamstress began to do up her corset. "After everything, it's good to know that all I've worked towards is coming true."

"So this is the life you always planned for then? A princess?" He asked, sitting down. "There was no other alternative you were considering?"

The was no reply for a moment, only a small intake of breath and then silence.  
>"Of course not," Chuck answered for her and then bit down on his lip.<p>

"Chuck," She said, a tone quieter then before. "You and I...we were different, we're past that now. Please...just please, don't." She asked, glad that there was a curtain separating them so she didn't have to look him in the eyes right now.

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention." Chuck said, clearing his throat again. "Like I said, I bet your happy that your life has been planned, you're going to have no more dramas, complications, surprises. It must be nice to have everything simple. Different, but nice none the less."

Blair stared into the mirror as the seamstress walked away, there was no denying it, she was beautiful. The dress was perfect, and as she looked at her reflection an image of Louis came into her mind, him standing next to her in a tuxedo and a long tie, them together looked-_not perfect_. Blair frowned and before she knew it she was imagining Chuck standing next to her, his signature bow tie perfectly positioned, she smiled to herself a little, her and Chuck together looked _perfect_. She gasped a little when she realised what was happening and shook the image out of her mind, she couldn't wish for that anymore.

Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest and she had an uneasy feeling in the stomach as she pushed the curtain aside.

Chuck looked up from his hands to see Blair standing before him, elegantly in her wedding dress, he gasped as he stood up to take in her full figure. His heart tightened. She looked perfect, but it was putting a strain on his sanity. He was silent as he looked her up and down, the whole time avoiding her eyes, he couldn't look into them, not now. This was all too much.

Blair stood there, watching for a reaction from Chuck intently, but nothing came. Just silence. She bit her lip, "You don't like it?" She assumed, her eyebrows raised slightly.

Chuck laughed quietly, "No, no. I love it." He replied, finally meeting her gaze. "You look gorgeous, Louis is a lucky groom."

Blair's breath was caught in her throat as her and Chuck's eyes finally met. She looked away, ashamed at herself. "Chuck, I'm...I'm sorry." She said, she could kick herself, what was she thinking bringing him here. She hadn't thought it as a big deal, but after seeing the sadness and longing in Chuck's eyes, she knew this had been a very bad idea. "This was a mistake." She said quietly, seeing more meaning behind that statement then she should.

She disappeared behind the curtain once again and hurriedly got out of the dress, tears starting to appear in her eyes. What the hell was she doing? She handed the dress back to the seamstress and quickly put her simple white dress back on, followed by her stilettos and then opened the curtain again, only to find the shop empty. "Mother Chucker." She grumbled as she walked towards the exit, just as she was about to leave a clap of thunder was sounded above her and she glared at the sky, trust it to rain right now. Typical cliche-and she liked it.

Chuck was walking down the street, not really sure on where he was going, but he needed to get away from Blair, he just couldn't handle it anymore. The rain began to pour and before he knew it he was drenched from head to toe-but he didn't care and continued walking up Madison Avenue. The noise of heels clicking against the concrete almost caused Chuck to turn around, he had no idea what she was doing, but Blair should know better, running in the rain, in high heels, would never end well.

"Chuck!" She called out, "Chuck, wait!" She commanded, finally reaching him and touching his shoulder, pulling slightly to make him turn around.

"What are you doing Blair?" He asked, his voice lacked emotion. "You're going to catch a cold."

"I'm sorry," She said, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders, "I've been awful."

"It was an honest mistaken, you're forgiven. Go back inside." He said simply, before turning away from her, and began to walk again.

Blair called out for him again, she wasn't done with her apology, there was so much more she needed to apologise for, so much more she needed to fix. But he wouldn't budge, he barley took notice that she was still calling out to him. She sighed, and said one last thing that she hoped would grab his attention.

"It's yours!" She called out desperately and he finally stopped walking and turned around slowly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking down at her, his breathing heavy.

"The baby..." She stuttered slightly. "It's yours. I'm sorry."

Chuck's eyes glared slightly, "Why are you telling me this?" He practically growled, she wasn't being fair, she was toying with him.

"Because of what you said earlier." Blair replied, her eyes beginning to water. "I don't want simple. I like not knowing what's going to happen. I love danger. And with you I have that. I thought I could do it, pretend that my life was simple like I use to, but the truth is it never will be, it's impossible. So why pretend to have a simple life with a man who barley knows me, when I can have an exciting life with you? The love of my life."

They stared at each other for a moment, their chests moving up and down as the rain continued to pour down on them, causing them to squint. Chuck kept quiet, his mind trying to wrap around what Blair had just said.

"Say something," Blair begged, "Please."

"You lied to me." He replied, his voice solemn. "You came to my place four weeks ago, to tell me that my child was Louis'? How do you expect me to react to that?"

Blair gulped, "I know, it was the wrong thing to do. Just, awful. But I couldn't pretend anymore, you deserved to know the truth, I'm so sorry. I've been so lost, I kept coming up with excuses, but the truth is, I'm not me when I'm not with you."

Chuck's jaw clenched, "Excuse me for not jumping for joy, but you've caught me a little off guard."  
>"We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck." Blair said, moving closer to him and took his hand in hers. "We can work through anything, because we both knew we'd find our way back to each other."<br>Chuck laughed with a shake of his head. "You can't be serious."

"I should have never let you let me go." She replied quietly.

"That's it?"

"I love you, Chuck."

Chuck smiled, he knew that everything she was saying was true, they were inevitable after all. Their relationship didn't come without complications, but he knew they could work it out. They had to, because in the face of true love you don't just give up.

"I love you, Blair." He replied and leant down towards her, not caring that they were in public and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily, it had been a while since he had been with Blair this way.

Blair kissed back, her arms wrapping around her neck as she did so. "Never again," she whispered as she pulled back. "We are never going through being apart again."

**AN: So this kind of just came to my while watching Season One, hope you liked, the ending is a little corny, sorry. I'm thinking of adding it to another FF, but for now it's just a one shot. Let me know what you think? :D**


End file.
